Warriors Dawn of a new Beginning
by Okamidragon
Summary: All the clans have returned to there old homes, but what happens when Windclan new leader starts stirring up trouble with the other clans. Will the clans be able to handle this new leader? Or will they perish trying? Please read and review. Chapt.9 is up
1. Chapter 1

Warriors: The Dawn of a New Beginning.

Chapter 1: The Gathering.

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors.

"We are warriors, protecting our clan, making sure that the warrior code is kept, and every cat is treated as he or she should be. There are five clans here in our new forest home. Thunderclan home of the loyal and courageous, home of the heroes, and the clan of destiny. Windclan, home of the spiritual cats (cats closest to Starclan), and the strong. Riverclan home of grace and power. Shadowclan home of the cunning and the cleverness, and Skyclan home of freewill and beauty. We all say that our clans are better, but nobody can really say which clan is better, because as we look deep down into our hearts we share one common goal, to protect the ones we love and to keep ourselves on the right track so we do not slip off the road to eternal glory."

"That was the last thing said from Bramblestar, the old Thunderclan leader, before he died that night by a fight with Windclan." Rainstar said. The new Thunderclan leader looked over all of her clan. Her grey tabby pelt sparkled in the morning sun. Her sapphire blue gaze rested on a young apprentice named Goldpaw. Goldpaw had come to her earlier and asked if he could come to the next gathering, which was tonight. "Now I will choose 2 apprentices and 4 warriors to come with me to the gathering. Goldpaw, Eaglepaw, Mossmask, Redfur, Blizardcoat, and Darkpelt please be ready to leave at sunhigh. We will do a border patrol and then go to the gathering." Rainstar flickered her tail to motion she was done then she leapt off of high rock and walked toward her deputy Goldenclaw. Goldenclaw was a handsome golden tom with huge muscles. "Any sigh of Windclan?" Rainstar meowed.

"No." Goldenclaw sighed. Windclan had been bothering Thunderclan for days now. It was probably because of there new leader, Sonicstar. Every cat in the forest knew that Sonicstar had a liking for Rainstar, but he knew he couldn't get her, Rainstar would never break the warrior code. Plus she didn't even like Sonicstar she thought he was a rambunctious annoying cat. No cat knew how he became leader, but he did have a good deputy Straightface, which kept the things Winclan stands for alive.

"That's good, hopefully that piece of mouse dung stays off our territory." Rainstar hissed and walked toward her den.

"Poor Rainstar." Goldenclaw said under his breath and he went off to go on a hunting patrol. "Hey Goldpaw do you and your mentor want to go on a hunting patrol?"

"I don't know let me go ask Thunderstorm." Goldpaw ran off towards the warrior's den. Thunderstorm was a huge grey tom with big brown eyes. He could be a little ambitious at times but he was an excellent warrior. "Thunderstorm! Goldenclaw wants to know if we will go on a hunting patrol with him." Goldpaw called over to his mentor.

"Sure." Thunderstorm replied and followed his apprentice over toward Goldenclaw. They followed Goldenclaw out of the gorse tunnel and into the forest where prey was lurking everywhere. "What do you smell Goldpaw." Thunderstorm asked his young apprentice.

"I smell squirrel over there near that tree." Goldpaw motioned with his tail to a small tree. A squirrel was near the ground looking for some acorns.

"All right Goldpaw, show us what you've learned so far." Goldenclaw meowed to the young apprentice.

Goldpaw got low to the ground and crept up on the squirrel, he lunged for it. The squirrel saw him coming and tried to get away, but it was to late. Goldpaw had his paws around the squirrel's waist and pulled it towards his mouth where he gave the final blow. "Good job." Thunderstorm said as Goldpaw came triumphantly over to his mentor with the squirrel in his jaws.

The rest of the hunting patrol went great, Thunderstorm caught a magpie, and two squirrels. Goldenclaw caught three birds and a squirrel. Goldpaw caught a squirrel and 2 mice. They came back to the Thunderclan camp and put down there fresh kill on the fresh kill pile. "Hey Goldpaw," Eaglepaw called. Eaglepaw was one of the older apprentices. He had brown fur and white fur around his neck. He had big green eyes, and big pointed ears. "You might want to get something to eat real quick we are going to leave soon."

"Alright. Do you want to join me Eaglepaw." Goldpaw asked.

"Sure." Eaglepaw meowed. "I've been eyeing that vole all day." He said as he grabbed the vole in his mouth and started to chew. He purred in contentment. "Man that's a good vole." Eaglepaw said.

Goldpaw got up as he saw his leader motion towards both of them with her tail. They darted over to her. The other cats were waiting with her. Mossmask greeted her apprentice Eaglepaw. Mossmask was a orange cat with a brown face. She had big orange eyes that shone like the sun. Redfur was another cat in the group. She had fire red fur, with a squirrel looking tail. She was a excellent warrior, a lot of apprentices looked up to Redfur. She greeted us. Darkpelt was a black tom with big brown eyes. Blizardcoat was a white tom with grey patches of fur here and there.

"Let's go." Rainstar finally said as Goldenclaw her deputy came to her side. They left through the gorse tunnel and made there way to the gathering. "Alright you guys no what to do." Rainstar said flatly as she saw Sonicstar approaching her. Her fur stood on end. "You guys may go and see what the other clans have been doing." She walked toward the other leaders and passed the white tom, which annoyed her so.

Goldpaw and Eaglepaw went over to the other apprentices. Bouncepaw and Firepaw from Skyclan cam running over to them. Bouncepaw was a brown and white tom, and Firepaw was a red tabby with very visible black stripes. "Cheesepaw was just telling a story about how he caught a five foot squirrel." Firepaw said. Cheesepaw was a Shadowclan apprentice. He had an usually yellow colored pelt, with huge green eyes.

"He was five feet tall." Cheesepaw said.

"Oh that's just impossible." Goldpaw laughed.

"Yeah that squirrel probably had to many nuts." Eaglepaw added.

A yowl sounded at the top of the leaders stand. All the cats turned to see, Rainstar as she stepped up to go first and by the look in her eyes this was going to be a long night.

I hope it was good. I'm usually used to making Yugioh fan fictions so this is new for me, so don't be to harsh. Please leave comments. Oh yeah one more thing the next chapter will be up soon so don't worry.


	2. Goldpaw's fear realized

Chapter 2: Goldpaw's Worry Confirmed.

Hi Momo here just wanted to say that I do not own warriors and this is from Goldpaw's point of view.

I stared at my leader with anticipation, she looked very annoyed. "I will start tonight." She said flatly. "Things are going very well in our clan, prey is plentiful an our warrior Smallone just had kits, but I do have one concern. We have been having Windclan scent in our territory for the past few days. May I ask the Windclan leader Sonicstar why this is?" Rainstar said as she turned to Sonicstar.

The white leader stepped up and looked over all of us. "Well Rainstar I have no idea, maybe your warriors nose just have a case of scent mix up." Sonicstar replied in a smart ellic tone.

"My warriors have a fine time deciphering which scent is which." She growled.

"Yeah we seen you on our territory too, Sonicstar." Goldenclaw said in defense for our leader.

The Windclan leader took a step back. As he stared at Goldenclaw. I knew Goldenclaw very well and he wasn't going to stand there as our leader was being mocked. "Well Goldenclaw maybe you should know when to but in, and know your place. You are a Deputy and I am a leader, I think I know more then you." Sonicstar said.

Goldenclaw lashed his tail in annoyance. "My Deputy is not out of line." Rainstar said defensivily. " Your just not a good leader, you're an arrogant cat. Thinking just because you're a leader, you can dump your responsibilities and do what ever you want!" Rainstar voice was rising with anger.

Eaglepaw and I exchanged terrified glances and looked back toward the argueing leaders. Yowls of protest came from the Windclan cats. Even if they did agree with Rainstar they wouldn't admit it. Windclan was a proud clan and they wouldn't go against there leader's word. "Hmm Fine Rainstar if that is how you want to be then we will see what you think of this. After tonight's gathering Windclan will be at war with Thunderclan." Sonicstar looked at Rainstar as he said this. Her fur was puffing out and her ears laid flat on her head, but she didn't say anything.

Rainstar stepped down to allow Sonicstar to go next, but he stepped down as well. "You may go then Darkstar." Said Wavestar the Riverclan leader.

The pitch black leader stepped up. "Shadowclan is doing as well as ever." Darkstar said. "We have a new warrior." He motioned to a huge brown tom. "Spearclaw, and that is all I have to report." Darkstar stepped down, and motioned to Wavestar to go next.

The beautiful blue tabby warrior stepped up. "Riverclan is doing fine except for a couple of twolegs, but other then that we have been doing good. Oh yes and Rainstar you might want to keep look out for a fox. We saw one cross our border over into yours." Wavestar said. Rainstar just nodded.

It was now Echostar's turn. Echostar lead Skyclan, and she was a tabby much like Rainstar but she had a white underbelly and Rainstar didn't. Echostar also had brown in her pelt. "Well I hope Thunderclan will allow us to stay with you guys for the next six moons?" She asked Rainstar.

Of course." Rainstar said. How Skyclan lived was they moved from territory to territory every six moons, so they could join us for the gatherings.

"I also have a new deputy, Spiritpath." She motioned toward the light red warrior. He looked determined and strong willed.

"What happened to Stumpytail?" Wavestar asked.

"He was killed by a badger, two day ago." Echostar said sadly. "Well that's all I have to say." Echostar looked toward Sonicstar so he could give his report but he didn't move.

"Well I guess this gathering is over." Darkstar said and jumped down from the leader stand and motioned his clan to follow him.

The other leaders did the same. "Rainstar still looks annoyed." Eaglepaw told me as we headed toward our leader.

Echostar and her clan came up behind us and walked up toward Rainstar. "Let's go before pain in the tail comes." Rainstar said and we left.

We reached the camp and all of the warriors came out to meet there Skyclan friends and find out what happened during the gathering. Rainstar jumped up on high rock. The whole clan stared at her from bellow. My brother and sister, Leafpaw and Snowpaw, sat beside me.

Rainstar finally spoke. "All cats of Thunderclan." She paused and looked at her deputy. He stared at her with sad eyes. "We are at war with Windclan." She finally finished. She jumped down and went into the her den.

Something inside me told me that everything I knew about the forest, was going to change, and whether I liked it or not, I was going to have to fight my friends in Windclan. There was one thing I had to hold on to, The Warrior Code, and Bramblestar's last words.

Well that's the end of the second chapter. I hope you liked it. Please leave comments.


	3. The Reaction

Warriors Chapter 3: The Reaction

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Goldpaw's point of view.

The whole clan was in silence. I looked at my sister Leafpaw. Her eyes were full of worry, and fear. She got up, from where she was sitting. "I'm going to find Poppypelt." She stated.

Poppypelt was our medicine cat, and Leafpaw was the medicine cat apprentice. Poppypelt was a brown and white she cat. She has white fur with brown spots. She had big green eyes, and large ears. She had a very kind disposition, and a clear head during bad times, and she would give some encouraging words to my sister.

Leapaw was a silver she cat like our mother, Moonpelt. Leafpaw had sky-blue eyes. She was a very kind and generous cat. She was also a very fast learner, and Poppypelt said that she might get her Medicine cat name before we got our Warrior names. Our brother Snowpaw didn't like that.

Snowpaw was a white tom with unusual grey eyes. He wanted to become leader, and he wanted to become the best and strongest leader. Sometimes Snowpaw scared me, he had a ambition just like the evil cat Tigerstar. Our mom had mentioned him, but never stayed to long on the subject.

Snowpaw looked at me. anticipation was firing in his eyes. "This is just what we needed." He told me, as he got up. He walked over to his mentor, Darkpelt to find out more.

I thought about his words, they were strange? Did he mean that in a sarcastic way, or was he wanting this? I got up and went to go see my Skyclan friends. I passed a lot of my fellow warriors and apprentices. They were all chattering nervously, apparently scared about the news. I saw Firepaw, Mistypaw, and jumppaw all huddled together, talking.

Firepaw got up and started to walk towards me. "Hey Goldpaw, we were just talking about the news that Sonicstar gave, and we decided to fight along side you.." Firepaw said.

I nodded. "Thanks." I walked over and sat beside Mistypaw. She had a nice whitish grey coat.

She looked at me, her eyes wide. "I never thought this would happen." She meowed.

"I didn't either." I told her and we looked toward the night sky to and wondered what Starclan had in mind.

Rainstar's point of view.

I walked out of my den the next morning. I went to see go see Poppypelt. As I neared the medicine cat den I saw. Mossmask and Redfur running towards me. They both seemed scared. "Rainstar…" Redfur said and she cut off as she took a deep breath. "Windclan has attacked, Sonicstar is on his way here.

"And he has all his warriors and half of his apprentices." Mossmask finished for her."

I didn't know what to say, but I did know that this wasn't going to end well.

Well I hope you had fun reading the third chapter, the fourth one will be up soon. Please review.


	4. WindClan vs ThunderClan

Warriors Chapter 4: WindClan vs. ThunderClan

Hi, just wanted to thank Wildstalker for the advice, I really appreciated it. I hope you have fun reading this chapter.

The start of this Chapter is from Rainstar's point of view.

I stared at disbelief at my two warriors. Mossmask and Redfur looked eager to find out what to do. "Gather all the warriors and apprentices except for Brightfaith, Flowerpelt and Mosspaw, tell them to meet me and the gorse tunnel. We need to stop them before they reach our camp." I said urgently.

Redfur darted towards the apprentices den , and Mossmask went towards the warriors den. Just as we were all ready to leave, but our time had run short. A bunch of WindClan cats came bursting through the gorse tunnel. Sonicstar came right in front of me, his eyes were hostile. "Well Rainstar it seems the war is starting right here inside your very own camp."

"Sonicstar." I said gently. "What are we fighting for? Why are you putting your clan in danger? You can't fight for nothing."

"I'm not fighting for nothing." Sonicstar growled. "You ruined my dignity. I know how to be a clan leader and I don't need a she cat leader to tell me how to be a lead my clan." Before I could say another word Sonicstar lunged at me. The fight had began.

(Goldpaw's point of view.)

I stared in horror as the leader of WindClan lunged at our leader. Goldenclaw leaped forward toward Soncistar and knocked him over. The both cats wrestled on the floor, Goldenclaw tried to bite the fur on the back of Sonicstar's neck but he couldn't get near his neck. Sonicstar's claws slashed across Goldenclaw's face. Goldenclaw closed his eyes and withdrew due to the pain. Goldenclaw had blood all over his face. He hissed as Sonicstar took him down. Our leader charged at Sonicstar and grabbed his scruff, and threw him off. "Attack." Sonicstar yowled.

WindClan went straight for us. I saw my brother Snowpaw charge after Tornadopaw, a big black and grey apprentice. Snowpaw did a front paw strike but he missed. Tornadopaw tackled Snowpaw on the ground and tried to get at his neck. I ran over to help my brother, but was knocked down, by an unknown force. I was shocked by what I saw. It wasn't a WindClan warrior. It was a ShodowClan warrior, and not any ShadowClan warrior. He was Poisionfang, deputy of ShadowClan.

(Leafpaw's point of view.)

I stared at horror at the fighting cats before me. "We ,must try to make peace." Poppypelt told me.

Then I saw something that scared me, Snowpaw was pinned to the ground by Tornadopaw. The huge grey and black apprentice was trying to grab his neck. "I'm sorry Poppypelt, I know I'm trying to keep peace, but I can't let my brother die." I ran towards Snowpaw and Tornadopaw. I leapt at the huge apprentice. He screeched in surprise, and threw me off. I turned back at the big apprentice.

"You should know your place medicine cat." He told me.

"And you should know yours." Snowpaw hissed and dug his claws into the back of Tornadopaw. Tornadopaw tried to shake him off, but he couldn't. His claws dug deeper and deeper. Tornadopaw was yowling in pain.

"Snowpaw let go if him." I screeched. I couldn't stand seeing this poor cat in pain.

"Fine." Snowpaw said. He let go of the apprentice. Tornadopaw ran off as fast as he could back toward his territory.

"Where's Goldpaw?" I asked as a looked around trying to find our brother.

"Who cares?" Snowpaw said with a shrug and went toward another Wind Clan apprentice.

I stopped him. "You should care. He is your brother." I yelled at him.

"He is just another cat that is holding me back, like you!" He snapped at me. He pushed me aside and went back to the battle.

(Goldpaw's point of view.)

I tried to throw the strange white warrior off. Poisionfang shouldn't be here. He stared at me with amusement flickering in his different color eyes. He had one yellow eyes and one green eye. It was creeping me out. "Get off." I yelled.

"All is the little apprentice scared." Poisionfang teased.

"Why are you here? You're a ShadowClan cat." I hissed.

"Well I couldn't miss the action now could I?" He said with a smirk.

A bright red blur came and knocked Poisionfang right off of me. "Take that you WindClan cat." Firepaw said with triumph.

Poisionfang darted off before Firepaw could see who he really was.

"You okay Goldpaw." Firepaw asked me as I got up.

"Yeah…. But that was Poisionfang." I told my Skyclan friend.

Firepaw seemed confused. He was going to say something but he was interrupted by a huge yowl.

The WindClan cats were fleeing with there leader. Sonicstar turned around to face Rainstar, who was standing three paw steps away. This isn't over Rainstar, the only reason why were leaving is because we are outnumbered." With that he turned and ran.

Rainstar limped back toward the whole clan. Echostar walked toward her. I hadn't noticed this until Firepaw saved me, but SkyClan was fighting along side us.

Poppypelt, Leafpaw and the SkyClan medicine cat Starwatcher checked over all of us.

"Goldpaw are you alright?" Leafpaw asked me worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine Leafpaw." I told her.

"I was so worried about you I had no idea where you were." She said. She nudged my shoulder. Poppypelt came toward us.

Leafpaw looked guilty all of a sudden. "Leafpaw, you showed great courage today." Poppypelt said quietly. "I think it's time for your Medicine cat name."

Leafpaws eyes sparkled with excitement and disbelief. As both clan settled down, Rainstar went up on high rock with Poppypelt by her side. Moonpelt sat beside my sister. I saw Snowpaw out of the corner of my eye scowling. "Leafpaw will you please come here." Rainstar said. "Leafpaw came towards her mentor and Rainstar. "Leafpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from the rivalry between clan and clan, and to protect all cats equally even at the cost of you life?"

"I do." Leafpaw said excitedly."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Leafpaw from this moment you will be known as Leafheart."

The whole clan cheered her name. Leafheart looked very proud. I ran over to congratulate her. The whole clan flocked around her. Except for Snowpaw who muttered something under his breadth. He got up and walked to the apprentice den.

I just ignored him he was jealous by I soon found out I should have reported it.

I hope you liked the fourth chapter. I forgot to do this at the beginning so here it is. Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. Please leave comments.


	5. Snowpaw's Anger

Warriors Chapter 5: Snowpaw's anger

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors.

Snowpaw's point of view.

I watched my sister with pure hatred and anger the next day. I had ten times the courage she did. Yeah sure she was a medicine cat, but I was as equally capable as her. I should have gotten my warrior name first. My fur stood on end as Goldpaw came over to me.

"Hey Snowpaw want to go on a hunting patrol?" He asked with that stupid grin on his face.

"No." I hissed. Goldpaw took a step back.

"What's gotten into you? Sleep on the wrong side of the moss?" He asked.

"Leafheart got her name first, it should be me who get's it first." I said.

"Look Snowpaw you should be happy for her. I mean she is our sister." Goldpaw told me.

"I should be happy to for her?….. I should get rid of her. She has done nothing but hold me back. I will not stand for that. I am the strongest apprentice here. I work the hardest." I yelled.

"Snowpaw, you are not the strongest apprentice. Eaglepaw is, he is the oldest and he has more experience. Plus with that attitude you will be lucky to receive your warrior name." Goldpaw snapped back.

I knocked him over. "Watch it Goldpaw."

"Hey what are you two doing?" Rainstar yelled over to us.

"Heh. Your lucky she is around because of she wasn't you would be dead." I whispered into his ear and walked away.

(Goldpaw's point of view.)

I watched as my brother walked away. Rainstar came right beside me. "What happened?" She asked.

"Snowpaw just got mad at me that's all." I said quietly as I got off the ground.

"I know that, but why did he get mad at you?" Rainstar asked again.

"I didn't know what to say so I said. "I don't know?" I looked away from her. She was trying to figure out what was going on, but what was I supposed to tell her. That Snowpaw was mad because Leafheart got her name first?

Rainstar gave me a hard stare then walked toward Darkpelt. She told him something then he ran off towards Snowpaw. Firepaw came behind me. "Morning." He said cheerfully.

"Morning Firepaw." I greeted back.

"So did you tell Rainstar about Poisonfang yet?" He asked me.

"No I totally forgot!" I exclaimed. I saw Rainstar heading toward the medicine cats den. "Come on." I quickly said.

We darted towards Rainstar. "Rainstar." I yelled.

She turned and looked at me. "What is it Goldpaw." She asked me curiously.

"Yesterday during the fight with WindClan I saw Poisonfang." I meowed.

She gave me a confused look. "I saw him too." Firepaw added.

"What would the deputy of ShadowClan be doing here during WindClan battle?" She asked us. We both shrugged. "Well I'll look into it. Thank you Goldpaw and Firepaw." She meowed and walked into the medicine cat den.

Leafheart came out of the den, she looked a little worried.

"What's wrong Leafheart?" I asked.

"Oh just medicine cat stuff." She sighed.

"Maybe she got a prophesy about the evil Tigerstar coming back from the dead." Firepaw joked.

"You sound just like Cheesepaw." I said to my SkyClan friend.

Leafheart laughed at that remark. "Yeah Cheesepaw can come up with really weird stories."

I thought about the ShadowClan cat. He wasn't as aggressive as some of them were. He was more playful, just like a kit.

Thunderstorm called to me "Goldpaw come on we are going to go train."

"I got to go." I said to Firepaw and Leafheart.

They nodded and I ran to Thunderstrom. "We are going to practice your fighting skills at the training hollow, with Snowpaw and Darkpelt." He told me. I saw Snowpaw and his mentor Darkpelt waiting b the gorse tunnel.

As We walked towards them, I could see the anger in Snowpaw's eyes. I knew something was going to go wrong.

Well I hope you like that chapter. Chapter six will be coming. So don't worry. Even though it might take me a while I am going to start a holiday story and hold off on this one till I'm done with the holiday story. So please review, and tell me if anything else needs fixing or if you just want to tell me how I'm doing.


	6. The Cold Hearted

Warriors chapter 6: The Cold hearted.

Hi Momo here, or Okamidragon what ever you want to call me. Here is Chapter 6, This story is from Goldpaw's point of view, but like all the other chapters the point of view changes. So I hope you have fun Reading.

I followed my mentor Thunderstorm, he was walking right beside Darkpelt, Snowpaw's mentor. Snowpaw was silent, I stared at him wondering what in StarClan he could be thinking about. We got to the training hollow. "Alright Goldpaw, you and Snowpaw are going to have a play fight. Whoever wins will not have to change the moss in the Elders den."

I nodded and turned toward my brother. His grey eyes had anger swirling in them. "Alright start." Darkpelt said.

I didn't move, I saw as Snowpaw stood there staring at me. "Why didn't he move?" I thought quietly. The finally he lunged for me, and tried to duck, but he was way to fast. He hit me across the jaw, luckily for me his claws were sheathed. I quickly hit him in his stomach with my paw. He backed up for a minute, Then he ran towards me again this time I was ready. Suddenly he changed direction, and he went to my left. I couldn't understand what he was doing. He changed direction again, this time I lost him. He went into a nearby bush. "Where did you go you coward." I said playfully. I walked toward the bush. I didn't notice, Thunderstorm mouthing me to stop. As I neared the bush a white blur went right over my head, I fell to the ground as a weight fell upon me back.

"Pinned him." Snowpaw meowed.

"Yes you did, very good." Darkpelt said.

Thunderstorm came up to me and said. "You did very good to, except I have a tip for you. When the bait is obvious don't go for it."

"I guess I have to replace the moss in the Elders den." I said. Thunderstorm nodded and we headed back towards camp. I got back at camp. My spirits were sort of down, I let my mentor down. I think. Anyways I had more things to worry about, because as I was heading over towards the fresh kill pile. I heard terrified yowls coming from the apprentices den. "What's going on in there?" I wondered. I forgot all about the vole I was eating and went toward the den. Eaglepaw came running out of the den. A fox was trailing behind him.

This was bad very bad, I knew someone was going to get hurt. I ran Towards the fox that was chasing the terrified Eaglepaw. I jumped on the fox and tried to dig my claws into his shoulders. But I was having trouble the Fox was now shaking his whole body trying to throw me off. I felt pain stab through my paw as the fox got my paw and through me off. I was done for, the fox was towering over me, and his eyes told me that he was ready to kill.

Firepaw's point of view

I heard Golpaw's terrified yowls, I ran out of the medicine cats den. (Getting a thorn out of my paw, if your wondering why I was in there.) I looked around and saw a fox towering over Goldpaw. I darted over to him, and dug my claws into the foxes tail. He shrieked and turned towards him, He dug his teeth into my fur. I shrieked in pain, by that time the other warriors were rushing out of there den, and rushing towards the fox. Spiritpath rammed right into the fox, forcing him to let me go. Then Eaglepaw came flying and grabbed his neck with his claws. Trying to get the fox to suffocate he tightened his grip, but it was no use the fox threw him off by shaking wildly. Thunderstorm, Mossmask, and Sharpclaw (Sharpclaw is a black tom with white chest fur.) jumped on top of the fox. The fox collapsed by there added weight. It hissed furiously and was trying to escape but to no avail. Mossmask finished it off by biting it's neck and sucking the life out of him. The whole clan, (Or clans including our clan Skyclan) came running over, congratulating us apprentices and warriors for taking down the fox. Rainstar came over to us and so did my leader Echostar. "What happened." Rainstar asked.

"There was a fox inside the apprentices den." Eaglepaw answered.

"How did a fox get into the apprentices den without us noticing?" Echostar questioned.

The whole clan was silent, except for Mistypaw. She came running out of the apprentices den. "There's a whole in the back wall." She gasped.

Rainstar quickly darted in the apprentices den, followed by Eachostar, Spiritpath and Goldenclaw. Rainstar came out her fur was on end. "Who put a whole in the den!" She yelled, mostly to us apprentices.

Snowpaw then spoke up. "I think it was a Skyclan apprentice."

"And why do you think that?" Echostar meowed.

"Because with ThunderClan gone, you could have this part of the forest So you didn't have to move around every six moons." Snowpaw said smartly.

"It wasn't one of us, you know that! Why would our leader put us in danger too." I hissed. I lost my temper I know, but he was asking for it.

"Heh you weren't in the den when the fox attacked were you?" Snowpaw asked.

"No, I was in the medicine cat's den." I growled.

"That's right the only cat in the apprentices den was one of ThunderClans." Snowpaw stated.

The cats of ThunderClan quickly started to chat nervously.

"That's ridiculous." Goldpaw meowed. The both clans looked at Goldpaw. "Skyclan is our friends they wouldn't hurt us."

"Yeah you're right." Eaglepaw meowed.

Rainstar even nodded, then said. "It could have been the old walls, and they just collapsed. I don't think it was our SkyClan friends, plus they did help us in the battle with WindClan."

ThunderClan meowed in agreement, I relaxed, luckily I had friends like Goldpaw, because this could have turned out ugly.

(Snowpaw's point of view.)

"Fox dung, my plan failed, oh well there was other chances. I wanted to pit the clans against each other, but of course my goody, goody brother gets in the way. I had to do something, I could get WindClan involved again. I had an idea, but first I needed my Warrior's name, so I could go out of camp without my annoying Mentor." I thought, I knew I would get it soon. I just needed to travel to the Moonstone and I would get it. I walked towards the apprentices den where I would plan out what I would do next.

Well that's the end of Chapter six, I hope you enjoyed. Next Chapter is coming soon, unless school gets in the way then maybe I will have to stop for a bit, anyways I would really appreciate it if I could get some feed back, so please review.


	7. Rising Tensions

Warriors Chapter 7: The Rising Tensions

Hi Momo here, I just wanted to say that I really appreciate the reviews I did receive. I also wanted to let you know that the next chapters might not be posted as fast as the others have been. Due to School and other things that life has thrown my way, anyways I will try to update as soon as I can. Disclaimer I do not Own Warriors.

(Goldenclaw's point of view.)

A couple of moons have gone by and a lot of things have changed. Like Eaglepaw has gotten his warrior name, (His name is now Eaglestrike) and he is proving to be an excellent Warrior. I also now have an apprentice. His name is Rainpaw, he is one the three kits of Smallone. (Smallone is a small grey tabby with a brown underbelly and paws. Rainpaw is black and white tom with a huge grey spot on his back.) Rainpaw is a very quiet and attentive apprentice, and he also seems to be really willing to learn. He can be cocky at times though, like yesterday he tripped over a twig while showing of his first squirrel.

His brother Cloudpaw is really strong and a bit of a show off. (Cloudpaw is a small grey tom with a white face.) He likes to show off his strength to the other apprentices. Which my nephew Snowpaw likes about him. (Mentor is his father Destinystrike. Destinystrike is a golden color tabby.)

Their sister Mapplepaw, is very shy and she seems to have a crush on my nephew Goldpaw. Which has distracted her from her apprentice training. Her mentor Sparklepelt, has been keeping her busy away from camp lately so she can keep her on track. (Mapplepaw is a golden she cat, she has a white patch of fur on her chest. Her mentor Sparklepelt is a white she cat with blue eyes. The reason why her name is Sparklepelt, is because her fur sparkles in the sunlight and moonlight.)

Also tensions have started to come up between some warriors in ThunderClan and SkyCLan. Yesterday a fight broke out between Eaglestrike and Owlpelt. (Owlpelt is a huge brown tom, with huge black paws.) Spiritpath and I had to separate the two warriors before they really hurt each other.

Spiritpath came over to me today and asked if I and Rainpaw would like to go on a border patrol, with him and his apprentice Mistypaw. I said sure and went to go get Rainpaw. He was talking to Goldpaw, they seemed to be having a very good chat. "Rainpaw." I called over to the my young apprentice.

Rainpaw and Goldpaw looked over my way, both of them gave me a nod of respect. "Hi Goldenclaw." Goldpaw meowed cheerfully.

"Hello Goldpaw, having a good day?" I asked.

"Yes sir." Goldpaw seemed really excited. "So do you know who is going to the Gathering tonight?" Goldpaw questioned.

"No, Rainstar hasn't said yet." I told him. "Rainpaw we are going on a border patrol." I said.

"Kay, let's go! The young apprentice said excitedly. I walked with Rainpaw to the Gorse tunnel.

As we walked out of the Gorse tunnel, Spiritpath stopped and turned towards me. "I'm starting to get worried that with these growing tensions, our warriors will start attacking each other."

"Well hopefully they don't, because if they do, well I don't even want to think about the damages this would cause to both clans."

We headed towards the Windclan border, and Rainpaw stopped dead. I turned and looked at the young apprentice, fear clung in his eyes. He darted forwards, past Spiritpath, Mistypaw, and me. "Mom!" The young apprentice shrieked, I finally saw it. Smallone was lying on the floor out cold, blood was splattered all over her fur. Destinystrike was on the ground beside her, he was still conscious barely and pain clung to his eyes like a fly would a twoleg fly trap.

"Destinystrike, what happened?" I meowed.

"Poisonfang and Straightface, they attacked us. I…tried to scare them away, but they brought back up….I couldn't win." Destinystrike cried through gritted teeth. Pain was so visible in his voice.

"Mistypaw, go back and get the medicine cats and quickly." Mistypaw darted off.

I stared at my two friends, I had no idea where the enemy was now, but I did know we had to get to the bottom of this. So this wouldn't turn out to a full fledged war.

Okay not my most interesting chapter but it does give you a good idea what's going to happen next. I hope you liked it so please review.


	8. The will of the Eagle

Chapter 8: The Strength of a Leopard and the will of the Eagle.

"Hi Momo here again, I would just like to say thanks to Everyusernameistaken, because he is the only one who reviewed!! Anyways this chapter will have more action I promise, all you got to now is read it.

(Goldpaw) Well they could if you would stop your author's note.

……. Fine, This starts out as Goldenclaw's point of view and I do not own warriors."

"What happened?" Was the only thing I could hear the other cats say as we past by them.

Cloudpaw was standing near Snowpaw when he saw us. He darted over to his mother, whom I and Spiritpath were carrying. Destinystrike was be supported by our medicine cat Poppypelt. Cloudpaw darted over to us and so did Mapplepaw. "Rainpaw what happened?" Mapplepaw shrieked.

Rainpaw didn't say anything, he looked petrified.

Cloudpaw stayed silent, but worry filled his eyes too as he looked from his mother to his father. Destinystrike limped over to his kids and meowed. "Smallone will be fine, don't worry."

Rainstar came running over too. "Destinystrike what happened?" She asked, and she was like the 50th cat to asked that question.

"A ambush of cats came and attacked me and Smallone while we were hunting, there scent was mixed with WindClan and ShadowClan scent." Destinystrike meowed.

I saw Firepaw and Goldpaw exchange nervous glances. Rainstar seemed confused, and she headed toward High rock. She leapt on top and the clan was already waiting to hear what she had to say. Even Echostar was waiting to hear with her clan.

"It seems that ShadowClan and WindClan have formed an alliance." She meowed.

An uproar of chatter came from the cats bellow, and Rainstar had to yowl to get back their attention. "How do you know they are in a alliance?" Thunderstorm challenged.

"Because, the next morning after our fight with Windclan, Firepaw and Goldpaw told me they saw Posionfang on our territory during the fight." Rainstar answered. The clan returned to their uproar, and again Rainstar yowled. "As you know the Gathering is tonight, we will go and address this problem."

"What happens if they attack us at the gathering?" Sparkle pelt said nervously.

"Hopefully they won't." Rainstar answered flatly.

"Rainstar, if I could say something?" Echostar said.

Rainstar turned her attention, to the skyClan leader. "Yes?" She questioned.

"We would like to help you with this cause, so we can prove that we are not against you. Plus last gathering Sonicstar called me fat." Echostar meowed.

"Rainstar nodded. "We would be honored." The whole clan yowled in agreement. "These are the cats going to the gathering. Thunderstorm, Brightfaith, Silverfang (A silver tom), Eaglestrike, Goldpaw, and Snowpaw.

Echostar's group of cats are: Owlpelt, Hoppingfrog, (Hoppingfrog is a sand colored tom with huge bright green eyes.) Sagefire, (A red colored tom with white specks of fur.) Leaffoot, (A Turtle shell queen with brown paws.) Firepaw and Mistypaw.

(Snowpaw's point of view.)

We got to the gathering, and my stupid, mouse brained brother, looked ready for anything. I didn't really care about that, I knew what I had to do, tonight would be the start of a empire. I walked and took a seat near a couple Riverclan apprentices. I wasn't really interested in there stupid stories, I was waiting to hear the paw steps of my destiny unfolding.

(Echostar's point of view.)

"Where is ShadowClan and WindClan?" I asked Wavestar as Rainstar and I approached the RiverClan leader.

"I don't know." She said flatly.

Wavestar sounded agitated, so I didn't press the matter any further. "Hopefully Sonicstar choked on a bone or fell off a cliff." Rainstar stated.

Wavestar gave a small purr, we sat in total silence, for the next few minutes and then we heard paw steps.

Poisonfang was leading ShadowClan, and Sonicstar was beside him. Poisonfang and Sonicstar jumped on the high rock and yowled. "I'll start since I'm not staying long." Poisonfang meowed. "Darkstar died yesterday, and now I Poisonstar have taken over, and I offically joined the war against ThunderClan."

I looked at Rainstar, her eyes were big, but other then that there was no reaction. I stepped up and said. "Well so have I, but I'm on ThunderClan's side."

"Then how about we start now." Poisonstar hissed. He attacked me, and I hit the ground hard. I let out a squeal of surprise. Rainstar ran over to help, but Sonicstar stepped in the way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sonicstar asked amusement flashed through his eyes.

I tried kicking Poisonstar off, but he was just to heavy. The next thing I know I see a white blur flash across my eyes. I saw Snowpaw, he attacked Poisonstar and was now wrestling the cat on the ground. Wavestar got in the middle and broke them up. "We can't fight during a Gathering!" She growled.

"Fine." Sonicstar growled.

He signaled his clan to follow and left.

Poisonfang followed, and Wavestar came over to me. "I don't like this." She said.

"Me niether." I sighed.

"So who side are you on?" Firepaw asked Wavestar.

"I'm not getting in the middle of this." She said flatly and left with her clan.

(Goldpaw's point of view.)

We headed back to camp, and I was feeling uneasy. So was my mentor. He had his ears flat on his head, and he seemed lost in thought.

We got back to camp and Rainstar headed to high rock. The clan was already there. "ShadowClan has joined WindClan like I thought, so we need more warriors to strengthen our forces. Echostar and I have agreed to make two apprentices warriors. Goldpaw and Snowpaw will you please come forward."

My brother and I walked up to high rock. I was really nervous. "Goldpaw and Snowpaw, you both show what it means to be a real warrior. Will you two hold up the warrior name with honor and respect, and keep our clan safe even at the cost of your own life?"

"I will." We both said together.

"Then from now on Snowpaw you will be known as Snowleopard, and Goldpaw you will be known as Goldeagle."

I felt really proud, and my friends Firepaw, now known as Firestone, and Mistypaw now known as Mistyspring were really excited too. Now no matter what happened I knew we would be ready for it.

(Well that's the end of Chapter 8, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave comments…. I have been asking people to leave comments and I don't get any and then it makes me sad. (Honestly, you could tell me the story was terrible and I would still be happy because at least you took the time to review.) Well I hope you have a good week and I will update as soon as I can.)


	9. The heart of a killer

_Chapter 9: The heart of a killer_

_(Hi, Momo here, I think I am going to change the rating, due to violence. Anyways this will start in Snowpaw's point of view and I do not own Warriors.)_

_It was late and our silent initation was just beginning and so was my empire. I thought about the previous events, I had snuck away from camp and met up with Posionstar, then we both headed into the camp. Our mission was to murder the leader of Shadowclan, Darkstar, the mighty cat fell that night. _

_Of course not everything went as planned. I had to leave twice, so I wouldn't get caught. Finally though I was able to get into the leaders den, there sat the old leader who was fast asleep. I couldn't wait to get my claws on the old cat, he was never able to fight for territory like the past leader, no he was to gentle. _

_Posionstar and I ambushed Darkstar, I dug my claws into the cats neck, and blood came rushing out. His dying gasps were music to my ears. _

_And now I had my warrior name, now slipping out of the camp would be easier, and getting an already irritated Sonicstar to start a war was easy as catching a fat squirrel. Things were going my way and I liked it._

_(Yes this chapter is short, but I'm having a writers block. Anyways please leave comments.)_


End file.
